Reunification of Skyrim
Note: Reunification of Skyrim is a continuous quest that links to other quests. Please click the links to get the walkthrough Background "I will help General Tullius quell the Stormcloak rebellion and reunite Skyrim by restoring Imperial control." Objectives *Report to General Tullius *Regain Pale *Regain The Rift *Regain Winterhold Hold *Regain Eastmarch Notes The following quests are linked to 'Reunification Of Skyrim-' *False Front *The Battle For Fort Dunstad *Compelling Tribute *The Battle For Fort Greenwall *Rescue From Fort Kastav *The Battle for Fort Amol *Battle For Windhelm Note, that the quest Liberation of Skyrim is almost the same, with very few differences. Walkthrough a complete video-walktrough has been made by whiteguygamer: http://www.youtube.com/user/whiteguyGamer?feature=mhee Once you have finished the quest Battle for Whiterun you will get the quest Reunification of Skyrim. Report to General Tullius and you will gain a rank up and earn a reward. Once done talking to him you will then report to Legate Rikke. She will give you multitude of quests helping you to progress through the Reunification Of Skyrim quest. The first quest is False Front. Known Bugs Regain Winterhold Hold Sometimes when you go to Legate Rikke, she will not give you the quest "Rescue From Fort Kastav". Go to the nearby cooking spit and activate it, this should trigger the "Reporting for Duty" dialog option to appear. When you try to meet up with the other soldiers to infiltrate Fort Kastav, you may find some of them have been killed by a frost troll. EDIT: Make sure there are no current quests involving the College of Hinterhold quest line. EDIT: ON PC type in console: "setstage CWMission04 10" that will skip the chat with Legate Rikke and give you the quest: "Rescue From Fort Kastav". Confirmed on PS3: Reload save from before you got the "Reporting for Duty" quest from General Tullius that is bugged, and then just get it again. Regain the Reach If you chose to give the Reach to the Stormcloaks during the main mission, then you would have to regain the Reach instead of the Rift, there may be a problem when you talk to Legate Rikke. The "Reporting for Duty" dialog may not appear, and can make you unabled to finish the quest, making it impossible to get any further in the Imperial questline. No solving to problem yet found. *Possible Fix* Reinitiate a conversation with General Tullius at Solitude. Once this is done, fast travel to Legate Rikke. *Possible Fix - Save your game and restart your platform. Once loaded talk to Legate Rikke. (Xbox 360) *Possible Fix - If attacked by a dragon when at the Imperial Camp the dialogue will become available after the dragon is defeated and Rikke has sheathed her sword. (confirmed 360) *(Have tried, but doesnt work.) Another bug may occur. After Legate Rikke gives you the quest, she will send you to meet up with other Imperial soldiers to retake Fort Sungard. However, upon arriving at the fort and despite receiving the quest update to battle the Stormcloaks (100% remaining), no Imperials are there to meet you, and the fort is empty. No solution found *Different approach - Go to Markarth and defeat the thane instead. That may complete the quest. Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Skyrim: Civil War Quests Category:Quests Category:Side quests Category:Skyrim: Civil War Quests Category:Skyrim: Solitude Quests Category:Skyrim: Windhelm Quests